Never Forgot You
by BigSloppySausage
Summary: A girl who is dedicated to her favourite fighter. She loved his games and movies. One night the young girl is praying to her favourite fighter, who happens to be Kano from the Mortal Kombat series. He appears in her room after she was assaulted by her brothers tea. Little did she know her excitement would be ogre before she would even know it. (Shrek is love Shrek is life spoof)


Never Forgot You

A fan fiction by:BigSloppySausage

I was only 17 years old. It was a rainy Friday evening. I was so glad to be done with the school week. The crisp fall air mixed with the rain was not exactly an invitation for me to go wandering off as I usually liked to do. I decided to stay in for the evening. I would go out later that night if the weather would be more to my liking.

It is 8:00pm and the weather had not changed. Honestly it did not really bother me to stay in. It was just my older brother and I that were home for the weekend. The house was quiet and I liked it. The patter of the rain on the roof was relaxing. I needed to relax. Summer had come to an end and I had just finished my first week of being back at school.

"Hey, Malakai!" I hear the voice of my brother come from the entertainment room.

"Yes?" I respond to my brother, Jared.

"How about a game of Mortal Kombat X?"

"Plug in a second controller!" I yell as I run to the entertainment room, being careful not to slip on the hard wood floors with my socks on.

He starts the game and I already know who I am going to pick. I pick Kano. I had been smitten with him ever since MKX came out. I even enjoyed watching him in the Mortal Kombat movie. I put my cruiser over him and hit the A button.

"I knew you would pick him." Jared says with a sigh.

"I always use Kano, just like how you always use Raiden."

"Fair point," he says "but I don't have posters of him all over my room and I don't watch the Mortal Kombat movie like every other month!"

"We will just see who really is the silly one after this match."

The match starts. I use Kano's "commando" mode (which is my favourite mode). Jared is pretty good with Raiden and beats me the first round. I redeem myself the other two rounds and i take away his last bit of health using one of my favourite moves "wood chipper". I never used my X-Ray once.

"Well I think I am going to go to bed now, Jared"

"It's barely after 8:00 at night and you want to go to sleep? You should play me in a few more rounds."

"It's been a rough week at school. We have all weekend to play."

"Alrighty. I think I know what has been bothering you. I'll make you some tea if you want. I'll bring it up when it's done."

"aw. Thank you Jared."

"yup. You can head on up to bed now if you want. It should be done in a few minutes."

I get into my sleep clothes, which are just my short-shorts and an oversized MK hoodie. I look at my Kano poster over my bed and smile. I get on my knees (like I do every knight) and kneel by my bed to pray. I prayed to kano to thank him for the life I had been given. As I am praying my brother walks in and hears me.

" Wow. Praying to Kano? You are such a noob Malakai." he says to me.

I knew He was just jealous of Kano's juicy fatalities, so I call him a button jammer. He just shoves the tea cup at my face; it spills on me and he tells me to just go to bed. I am crying now, and also my face hurts.

I lie in bed under the covers, in fetal position, holding my still throbbing cheek. The patter of the rain seems to be my only comfort in my cold room. I am still cold under my covers, but suddenly I feel a warmth move in towards my body. My room is pitch black but I see a red glow come in behind me through my covers. I turn forward and pop my head from the covers. I lift my shaking hand from my bed to turn on the lamp light, but a giant hand wraps around my arm as I feel something cold against my cheek. I come to realize it's the blade of a sizeable knife.

The red light moves in as the unexpected guest whispers in my ear with a deep aussie voice….

"Easy Money."

I couldn't see the person who said this but by the way he said it I just knew he was grinning at me. My heart was just pounding so hard I could barely think. Then all of a sudden I know who it is. I take my hand away from the light switch.

"K-Kano?" I say weakly.

"Your mouth says Ka-no but your heart says Ka-yes." He says in his deep rugged voice.

I don't answer. My heart starts pounding even worse than before. I feel faint. He then takes the blade away from my face and sets something in my lap. I hear a thud and then he grunts. I start to feel my flesh tear as my eyes start to water. I quick reach for the lamp light.I see a giant knife stuck into my upper thigh and in my lap an onion.

"Onions?" I say " Kano hates onions."

I look over to my side to see that Shrek had knocked Kano out with his onion-zooka.

"You just wait 'til he gets up!" I scream.

" Like that will ever happen." says Shrek smugly.

I see a knife whizz by, hitting Shrek in the arm. He let out a wounded ogre roar. Shrek hits the floor.

"You gotta stay sharp." Kano remarks as he stands back up.

I turn to the Mercenary to thank him but as I open my mouth to speak I am already choking on the pungent scent of onions. Shrek was loading his onion-zooka again. Kano leaves my bed side and stands up to the ogre. Shrek pulls the trigger and an onion hits Kano in the face. His one good eye starts to water and he is knocked back by the impact.

"Better out than in I always say!" says Shrek with his ears perked.

Kano gets up and spits on the ground "That's your last go at me." Kano remarks with a stern face. Shrek roared in his face as Kano yelled in return "Come on!", as he knocked his onion-zooka to the ground. My heart is bunny hopping in my chest as I try to cover my wound and simultaneously try to make sense of what is going on.

Shrek punches Kano in the face and Kano falls. While he is on the floor he quickly legs sweep Shrek and now Shrek is on the floor too. Kano gets on top of Shrek and starts choking him. As he chokes Shrek he, of course starts to laugh. Shrek pushes him off and kneels on the floor to catch his breath. While he is down, Kano shoots him in the face with his laser. Shrek roars in pain.

"Ear to ear." Kano says.

Shrek starts to attempt to stand up. Kano looks at me and silently mouths "finish him." I just stare at him wide eyed and nod. He then starts to prepare himself for his juiciest fatality. Shrek seems to sense what is about to happen. Before Kano can even perform his fatality, Shrek flies out my bed room window.

Kano comes to me to look at my leg. I tell him I have a nice first aid kit in one of my dresser drawers, next to my sewing kit. He riffles through the drawers and grabs both kits. Without a word, he starts to clean my wound. I stare in awe while he goes to work on me.

"Now love, this part is gonna hurt." He says in a low serious tone.

He uses his eye to sear my wound shut. He quickly claps his hand over my mouth to muffle my whimpers. After he is finished, he removes his hand from my mouth and wraps up my leg. My leg feels hot around the seared area and throbs.

I ask him if he would like any money or compensation for his troubles but he just shushes me and climbs into bed next to me. He gently moves my hair behind my ear and leans in and says "No, charge." He then stretches over me to turn of the lamp light. As he was reaching to turn off the light he places his hand on my lap and agitates my tender wound and I let out a moan.

My brother walks in and he can't believe his eyes. Kano backs to the edge of my bed and takes off one of his boots and throws it at my brother's face. My brother stumbles backward and hits his head. He was out cold. I gasped. Kano could tell I was going to get mad.

"Easy now lovely!", he says to me with his hands raised in a way a person would raise them to calm a horse." He will be alright, you have my promise."

He starts to inch back to me while grinning. He pulls the covers off me and effortlessly picks me up, this time being mindful of his hand placement. He proceeds to carry me out of my home with one arm under the bend in my knees and the other one wrapped around from my shoulder blades to under my arm pit. I am so tired I do not try to talk to him or get away. I just decide to let him take me to where ever he wanted to take me, after all he did save me. How bad could he really be?

To be continued


End file.
